


Movie Night

by miera



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that they're officially dating, Oliver wants to have something resembling normal date nights with Felicity, including watching her favorite movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> My first "Arrow" fic (sucked in again!). I needed comfort fic. Imagine the two of them have sorted out the obstacles and are in an established relationship. I think I stole the "sex ninja" thing from someone, but damned if I know who.
> 
> The movie choice is based on the poster we saw in "Secret Origin of Felicity Smoak." Everything in here about the movie and Errol Flynn and Olivia de Haviland is true.

It amused Felicity that Oliver was the one insisting on "date nights." Felicity wasn't great at taking time for herself in general. The double life she'd been leading since she found Oliver bleeding in the back of her car was tiring, true, but most of her evenings had previously been spent with her DVR and researching things on the internet, so her social life hadn't exactly suffered. But Oliver seemed to want something resembling normal couple time, so she went along with it. 

He appeared at her door for movie night bearing a box of chocolate. Felicity had explained that a real movie night required chocolate to go with the popcorn. Unfortunately her popcorn popper was just about done when he knocked so she ran for the door, threw it open and then ran back to the kitchen to yank the plug and turn the popper over so the kernels wouldn't burn. 

She glanced back and saw him still standing in the doorway, looking amused. "May I come in?"

"Yes, sorry. The popcorn was finished but I didn't want to leave you standing out there in the cold but the popcorn would've burned, so-" She was cut off by Oliver kissing her hello, making her knees weak because it was still strange to have him do that so casually. 

When he let her go, he started to strip off his leather coat. "I could have just brought popcorn too, you know."

"Nuh-uh," Felicity told him, liberally shaking salt over the popcorn. "No crappy, bagged, air popped cardboard for movie night. Real popcorn, real oil, real butter. Movie night deserves the good stuff." 

"Speaking of which," Oliver said, reaching into the bag he'd been carrying and pulling out the box. Felicity's eyes widened as she noted the name of a rather expensive chocolate store in the Starling City mall. She opened the box to find it filled with chocolate truffles, a far cry from her usual Hershey's bar. 

"Oliver, you didn't have to do this. These are expensive."

He raised an eyebrow. "Well, movie night deserves the good stuff, doesn't it?"

Felicity stuck her tongue out at him. He brushed his hand down her back and kissed her temple. "Don't do that, it'll distract me." His voice had gotten lower and she shivered at the implication. "So is the movie all ready?"

"Yes," she answered, trying to refocus. "There's beer in the fridge," she told him - needlessly, since he had put it there a week ago. 

"Do you want wine?"

"I'm going to stick with soda. Wine and popcorn don't mix well for me." 

Oliver took the popcorn bowl before she could, so she grabbed the chocolate and her soda and followed him to the living room. "We don't have to watch this you know, if there's something else you want to see."

Oliver settled into the corner of the couch and she sat next to him. "Felicity, you have the poster of this movie up on your wall," he gestured with his bottle of beer. "Unless you only got that after we met, in which case we have other things we should talk about, you clearly love this movie." 

"No, I got that a few years ago. I went through an Errol Flynn phase. After _Pirates of the Carribean_ came out, someone told me the plot was basically ripped off of _Captain Blood_ , so I rented it and then watched all his other movies. But the ones with Olivia de Haviland are the best. It's just, this is pretty silly and you're probably going to laugh." She hit play on her DVD remote and grabbed a handful of popcorn to shut herself up.

"You should see some of the bad slasher movies Thea and I used to watch together," Oliver replied, taking some popcorn himself. He appeared calm but she felt him shift slightly on the couch as he mentioned his sister. 

The movie opened with the usual cacophony of soundtrack typical of 1930s movies, bright Technicolor images washing over the screen. At first they were both too busy munching on popcorn and watching the start of the plot for any further commentary. Felicity held in her desire to mention the various bits of trivia about the film - her friends in college had once actually put tape across her mouth because of her tendency to talk during movies. Instead she plucked one of the truffles out of the box and ate it in one bite. The rich, sweet chocolate dissolved on her tongue and she let out a moan. 

Oliver's breath hitched and his arm, which had been around her shoulders, slipped down around her waist and squeezed. She smirked at him over her shoulder and went back to watching the movie.

Oliver managed to keep cool until Robin Hood's costume was fully revealed. She felt him shake and when she looked back he was biting his lip and trying desperately not to laugh. Chagrined, she elbowed him. "I told you."

"I'm sorry," he gulped, still chuckling. "It's just... there are _sequins_. He has sequins on his shirt." 

"Maybe you should add some to your hood get-up."

"Right. Because when I'm lurking in a shadow somewhere, what I want is the light to catch on my dazzling sequined costume." Oliver went into another fit of laughter. She would have been annoyed at him mocking her favorite movie, but he rarely cracked up like this and she enjoyed seeing him relaxed too much to care.

When he stopped laughing, she snuggled against him. 

Robin met Lady Marian and took her to his camp, opening her eyes to the conditions in the country he was fighting against. As sparks flew on the screen, one of Oliver's hands slipped up under her shirt, his fingers warm against her back. She didn't think it was meant to be seductive. Oliver just seemed to want contact with her skin whenever they were alone like this.

After the archery contest, which Oliver mocked heavily ("Come on, it's a sunny day with no wind, anyone half competent could make that shot!"), Robin's arrest and escape, and his love scene with Marian, Oliver's arms squeezed around her. "She reminds me of you."

"Really?"

He nodded toward the screen. "She's open-minded enough to change her opinion on his crusade once she understands it. And she risks her own safety to save him." He kissed her hair.

Felicity had never thought about it that way. "As long as you're not comparing me to her based on her purity, cause that ship sailed a long time ago."

He looked adorably confused for a moment. "Her purity? Wait, is that what the 'maid' thing means?"

"Of course! Although she's never actually called Maid Marian in this movie. And really, the wimple didn't give it away?"

"I wasn't really thinking about the... wimple."

"Oliver, you don't dress a woman in a wimple in any context unless the point is to tell everyone she's a virgin. The only women who wear wimples are virgins and nuns. Or virgin nuns. Or flying nuns. Who may have been a virgin too."

"You've officially used the world's yearly allotment of 'wimple' in a conversation now," Oliver told her, poking her side. In retaliation she grabbed the last handful of popcorn, making him pout. They called an intermission to make more popcorn and use the bathroom, and they settled in for the last part of the movie. Without thinking about it, Felicity swiped her finger through some of the butter that had dripped on the side of the bowl and brought her finger to her mouth. She practically felt Oliver's eyes snap from the tv to her. 

"You could've let me do that," he told her, his voice once again dropping down to the low tone that twisted her insides up. 

Felicity drew her finger free with deliberate slowness, enjoying the heat that bloomed in his eyes and the bob of his Adam's apple as he swallowed. The blaring of a trumpet in the movie caught her attention and they both turned back to the television.

By the climactic fight scene, the popcorn bowl was empty and on the floor and Felicity was leaning back against Oliver's shoulder with his arms around her waist. Robin and his men infiltrated the castle to save England and rescue Marian. Despite his earlier mocking, as Robin and Sir Guy's swordfight moved down the steps and then off screen into the famous shadow shot, even Oliver admitted, "Okay that was pretty cool."

The credits rolled and Felicity sighed happily. She started to reach for the remote and then stopped. "Ugh, my hands are all greasy. And chocolate-y," she added, noticing a smear from one of the truffles on her palm. 

Before she could do anything about it, Oliver took her hand. The oxygen vanished from the room abruptly because he was licking the chocolate off her skin, long swipes of his tongue right over the center of her hand. One by one, he sucked her fingers into his mouth and a trembling sensation went up her arm as his tongue did something obscene to her fingertip before he let go. 

"You taste good," he told her, leaning forward, grinning as her eyes widened. He'd told her that before, in a very different context, and she flushed with the memory. The smile on his face now was one she had only gotten to see recently, an echo of the charming Oliver Queen who could get nearly anyone into bed with him, but the look in his eyes was more than just lust. It was almost hard to return his gaze and she was relieved to close her eyes and kiss him.

The kiss was slow and leisurely, like they had all the time in the world. Felicity turned to face him more directly and Oliver's hands began to rub up and down her neck and back, tugging her even closer until their legs were tangled together. When she pulled away to breathe, his lips just moved along her jawline and then to her ear. She whimpered in anticipation; her ears were very sensitive and Oliver took great pleasure in sucking, nipping and generally lavishing attention on her ears and teasing her piercings until she was frantic. Tonight was no different. Heat rolled through her body and she grabbed blindly for him, her hands delving underneath the gray sweater and t-shirt to get to his skin. 

Her nails brushed against his back and Oliver shuddered, pulling away and reaching up to undo the buttons of her shirt. Felicity glanced around them. "Oliver, wait, I need to clean the dishes-"

"Later," he grunted out, yanking her shirt off and getting her bra open almost by magic. All Oliver would tell her was that he had a lot of practice with that move, but in the blink of an eye she was naked from the waist up and Oliver was maneuvering her so he could bend down and suckle. 

He took his time with this too, licking and tugging on her nipple with his teeth before switching to her other breast. Felicity's head fell back against the couch as her body arched on pure instinct into Oliver's mouth and his big, warm hands. She managed to reach out and slide her hand up the inseam of his jeans, not surprised to feel his erection straining against the denim. She fumbled for his belt but her coordination was gone by this point and she couldn't reach. She gave up and just pressed her hand against him.

Oliver groaned and lifted his head up to kiss her hard. When he pulled away, though, he looked almost mischievous. He reached for the button of her jeans and got them open, slipping his hand inside to stroke his fingers against her lightly. Even through her underwear, he clearly felt how aroused she already was. "You know, it occurs to me, we haven't had sex on the couch yet." 

Felicity laughed, gesturing to her sofa. "Oliver, there is no way you're going to fit horizontally on this couch. I barely fit and I'm, like, a foot shorter than you." 

He shot her a look. "Who said anything about getting horizontal?" Felicity blushed and he grinned as he slipped off the couch to wrestle her jeans off, then went back for her underwear. "You need to learn to take advantage of your surroundings more." 

Instead of moving back onto the couch, Oliver went down on his knees, knocking the popcorn bowl out of the way. His hands slid up her legs, caressing the inside of her thighs before leaving slow, wet kisses against her skin. His beard stubble chafed at her and it was her turn to moan. Oliver loved leaving those red marks on her, especially on her legs. Felicity had never found the idea of being "marked" as someone else's possession a turn on, but Oliver's pleasure at seeing his beard burn on her had made him the exception.

She reached up to remove her glasses, as they kept sliding down her nose, but he shook his head. "Leave them on. Please?"

The idea that he had fantasized about her wearing her glasses made her body throb with arousal. She nodded wordlessly and Oliver went back to moving up her legs until he reached the apex of her thighs. He lifted her legs up over his shoulders, holding her open with his hands while his thumbs stroked along her flesh. His tongue gently explored her body even though they'd done this several times before. When he finally licked across the most sensitive spot, Felicity rolled her hips, trying to get closer. She heard a chuckle come from him and his arms wrapped around her thighs, keeping her in place while still letting his hands massage her and amp up her arousal that much more. 

Her body struggled against his hold even though she knew there was no point, not given the hugely muscled biceps that had her pinned. She couldn't stay still, not with Oliver licking and teasing her, prolonging the build up until she grabbed his head with both hands, her nails digging into his scalp. "Fuck, Oliver, _please_." 

His moan vibrated against her and that nearly sent her over the edge, but his mouth became urgent and hungry and Felicity finally felt the tension in her body snap and she came with a shout. Oliver placed a hand against her belly to keep her still while he drew the last few aftershocks from her before moving his head back. 

Felicity slumped back against the couch, not caring about the awkward angle or her ponytail digging into her head, boneless and too blissful to even mind the smug look on his face. Oliver splayed both of his hands against her stomach, leaning his head on her thigh and just staring at her for a minute. Felicity brushed her thumb against his forehead, and then caressed the side of his face with her finger. Oliver's eyes shut for a moment and she saw him let out a slow, contented breath. He reached up and moved her legs down from his shoulders and got to his feet.

She watched avidly as he undid his belt and his fly and pushed his jeans down his legs, plucking a condom from his pocket and tossing it on the couch in the process. He shimmied out of his boxers and stripped off his socks too, and she devoured the sight of him utterly naked and aroused. She didn't get to look long, because he scooped her up and pivoted, sitting down on the couch and pulling her to straddle his lap. 

Felicity yelped at the sudden change in position, making Oliver smirk. "I told you we didn't need to go horizontal." 

"Yeah, yeah," she told him, grinning herself. She removed her glasses and put them aside, then freed her hair from the ponytail holder so that it fell over her shoulders while Oliver watched appreciatively. "Somehow I'm not surprised you apply your ninja skills to sex too." 

"So you're telling me I'm a sex ninja? Cause I kind of like the sound of that."

Felicity snorted. "You could put that on your business cards. Oliver Queen, Arrow, former CEO, sex ninja." 

His hands cupped her shoulders and curl her down enough to kiss her. "Nope. The only person who gets to see my sex ninja skills is you." 

Her heart fluttered in her chest. "Good." She kissed him again and his hands slid slowly down her back until he was groping her backside. Felicity had never thought that part of her body was especially attractive, but Oliver was nearly obsessed with her ass, as he had demonstrated more than once. She rocked in time with his movements while Oliver leaned back to watch her. "You know, Errol Flynn was apparently like a real life sex ninja." She had to roll her eyes at herself. Even in the middle of having sex with Oliver, she still babbled.

"Oh?"

"Yep. He was famous for seducing women, including a bunch of his costars. His conquests were the stuff of Hollywood legend."

"Aha, I knew there was something going on with him and Maid Marian." 

She laughed. "No, actually there wasn't. Olivia de Haviland was one of the few women he never managed to get. She said he pursued her for a long time but she kept turning him down." 

One of Oliver's hands slipped underneath her and his fingers pushed into her gently, making Felicity cry out. "I guess he wasn't as good a sex ninja as me."

She groaned. "Sex ninja is totally going to become a thing with you now isn't it."

He leaned forward and sucked at the skin of her collarbone, leaving a light mark. "Consider it payback for the Arrow cave thing." 

That was probably fair.

Oliver was intent on winding her up. Felicity noticed that his erection was pressed against her body and she reached down to hold on to him while she moved her hips up and down, sliding along his length, drawing a loud groan from him.

"Mmph, Felicity, God..." Oliver's head sagged forward, against her neck. She kept moving, slow and steady, teasing him and feeling his body twitch as his breathing grew heavy. His fingers moved harder inside of her, making her body clench around his hand. His hips jerked up, and she had to grab at his shoulder with her free hand to steady herself. "Want you," he muttered, nipping at her skin and rapidly losing coherence. "Now. I need, inside of you, now, _fuck_ -"

"We need the-" Oliver fumbled across the couch for the condom before she could finish the sentence. She opened it, tossing the wrapper in the general direction of the popcorn bowl on the floor, then rolled the condom over him. Oliver was grasping at her tightly as she sank down onto him. 

When she had gone as far as was comfortable she held still, giving them both a moment to adjust, but only a moment. Despite the slow build up earlier in the evening, now she wanted fast and hard and she started to ride Oliver quickly. He was too far gone to object. He let out a small noise in his throat every time she moved up, muttering her name in between. Despite her movements he latched on to her breast and suckled, making her cry out. "Oliver, I-"

His hand slipped between them to touch her before she said anything else and Felicity threw her head back, bouncing in his lap and holding on to his shoulders for dear life as Oliver thrust up to meet her over and over. His other arm was like a steel band around her backside, supporting her. She could feel the tension in his body, matching hers as her climax approached.

"Felicity, look at me," he nearly growled. 

She opened her eyes, looking down into his intense, almost awed stare and felt her orgasm start just from the look on his face. When he said her name again that was it, she exploded. Her whole body trembled and she could barely keep moving, but Oliver was snapping his hips up into her raggedly, seeking his own release until he finally let go. 

Panting, shaking more than a little, Felicity slumped forward and wrapped her arms around Oliver's shoulders, her face buried against his neck. The two of them just sat there, holding each other and coming down for a while, until Oliver reached up. He brushed her hair aside, kissed her just beneath her ear and murmured, "Love you." 

"I love you too," she told him quietly, rubbing her hand against his shoulder blades. "But I don't think I can stand." 

He huffed out a laugh and gathered her close. "Hold on to me." He stood up, Felicity clinging to him tightly and wrapping her legs around his waist to help. He started for the bedroom but she sat up in his arms.

"Oliver, wait, I need to clean up, wash the dishes."

He groaned, still moving toward her bed. "Felicity, that can wait until morning." 

She shook her head, her mother's lessons about maintaining apartments echoing in her ears. "Leaving dirty dishes out is like inviting pests into the place. I can't leave bowls of food on the floor all night, I need to clean up-" Her protest was cut off by a huge yawn. 

Oliver chuckled and set her down on her bed. "Okay, okay. Clearly you're not going to sleep until this is done, so I'll clean up."

She moved to stand, although her legs were still wobbly. "It's my apartment."

"Felicity," Oliver said lowly, enunciating her name with a clarity that always gave her goose bumps. "I'll do it. Get into bed. I'll join you in a few minutes." He kissed her forehead for good measure and left.

She heard the sink start and gave in, shuffling to the bathroom to clean herself up and brush her teeth. Once she was back in the bedroom she pulled on the oversize t-shirt she usually slept in and crawled into bed. She was already half-asleep by the time Oliver slid in behind her. He reached over, turned off the light and kissed her cheek before lying down. He spooned up against her and she sighed, cuddling back into his arms. 

"So are we going to watch that other Errol Flynn movie for our next movie night?"

"If you want."

"Well, seeing how hot and bothered he made you tonight..."

She elbowed him. "That was you, not Errol Flynn."

He chuckled, kissing her shoulder through her t-shirt. "Good, because I'm not growing one of those little mustaches, even for you."

She reached back and brushed her fingers against his cheek. "Nah. The scruff works for you." 

Oliver's hand moved down her belly to stroke along the inside of her thighs. "I'm glad you think so."

"Gah. No." She grabbed his hand and brought it back to her stomach. "It's late and the sex ninja wore me out. I want to sleep."

"Okay," he told her, in that low gravelly voice that always turned her on. Even now her body let out a small throb. "Maybe in the morning I'll share some of my ideas about your headboard." His breath ghosted over her ear and she shivered. "Sweet dreams." 

He was incorrigible, she thought, but she fell asleep before she could tell him so.


End file.
